Amortentia
by Silfide
Summary: La esencia humana es exquisita... La esencia de una mujer, única. .:Drabbles sueltos y sin conexión:.
1. Narcisos, Lima y Seda: Narcisa Malfoy

**Este fic corresponde al respuesta del reto Esencias, propuesto por Midnigth en el foro La Ciudad Flotante. El reto consistía en escoger a cinco personajes femeninos o cinco masculinos, y hacer un drabble, de acuerdo con las palabras de una una tabla, en el que otro personaje o su pareja los describiera desde su punto de vista.**

**Yo elegí a Narcissa Black, Lily Evans, N. Tonks, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger.**

* * *

_**Desclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Narcisa es de Lucius y Lucius fue, por mucho tiempo, de su Lord XD_

**Buena Lectura!**

* * *

**I: Narcisos, lima y seda: Narcisa Black**

La observa caminar con elegancia por los pasillos. Altiva y presuntuosa.

Cabellos platinados enmarcan un rostro afilado que demuestra su astucia y los ojos azules, virtudes escondidas.

Es un enigma escondido bajo la piel, tersa como _seda_ blanca.

Una paloma de sangre negra. Sangre de la realeza.

Él la desea: sus labios de rosa tenue, que lo besan con pasión y algunas veces con dulzura, que son agridulces y saben a_ lima_; su cuello largo y elegante, que huele a _narcisos_ silvestres; su inteligencia, sus ambiciones, sus deseos… su persona.

_**Lucius.**_

* * *

_uf! Mi primer Lucius x Narcisa. Lamento si los personajes parecen DEMASIADO OoC, prometo mejorarlos en futuros fics de ellos dos. Es que no sé, pero últimamente como que me está gustando esta pareja y en sí, el lado oscuro XD_

_Cualquier reclamo, comentario, tomatazo, pastelazo, bolas de papel o pudines de chocolate (en que caso de que les haya gustado), ya saben que hacer... pinchen GO!_


	2. Lirios, Frutillas y Pergamino:Lily Evans

**Este fic corresponde al respuesta del reto Esencias, propuesto por Midnigth en el foro La Ciudad Flotante. El reto consistía en escoger a cinco personajes femeninos o cinco masculinos, y hacer un drabble, de acuerdo con las palabras de una una tabla, en el que otro personaje o su pareja los describiera desde su punto de vista.**

**Yo elegí a Narcissa Black, Lily Evans, N. Tonks, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger.**

* * *

_**Desclaimer:**_ _Todo lo que reconozcas es de la rubia inglesa, que se volvió rica por explotar a su hijo el mago. Lily siempre fue de James. _

**Buena Lectura!**

* * *

**II:Lirio, frutillas y pergamino: Lily Evans**

Se permite un descanso. Alza la mirada del ese viejo libro. Suficientes hechizos nuevos por el momento.

La busca entre la multitud. No es difícil hallarla.

Le mira con añoranza y detalle.

Su rostro está contraído en una risa blanca y sincera. Entonces mira sus ojos y se pierde en ellos: tormentoso verde, color que les obligó a separarse.

Ella cambia su expresión risueña a seria, rápidamente. Sus amigas siguen hablando; ella pierde el hilo, concentrándose en un punto inexistente en el horizonte.

Se pregunta en que piensa. Se pregunta si piensa en él.

Niega con la cabeza y vuelve a su lectura.

El libro huele _pergamino_.

Lily también huele a _pergamino_. A secreto olvidado en páginas de decepción.

_**Severus**_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Se sientan juntos en la biblioteca, como casi siempre.

Ella estudia. Él a veces finge que estudia. En realidad, le gusta verla, desearla en secreto. Le gusta la manera en que sonríe, en la que habla; la forma en que ve al mundo. Su forma de verlo a él.

Ella se concentra en las letras; él, en sus facciones: sus labios se mueven acompasados, repasando las palabras; frunce el ceño y sus pestañas se mueven casi imperceptiblemente.

Tiene que encontrar otra distracción.

Saca una tableta de chocolate y se la ofrece.

Ella la acepta, la muerde con cuidado y la saborea a gusto, relamiendo sus labios.

¿Sus boca sabrá a chocolate?, ¿O a ese dulce _aroma_ de _frutillas_ que emana de sus labios, cuando hablan en susurros?

No lo sabe; y nunca lo sabrá.

_**Remus**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ahí está de nuevo, frente a él.

Provocándolo, sin enterarse.

Le gusta toda de ella: desde las raíces pelirrojas, hasta la punta de los pies. Sin olvidar todas y cada una de las curvas que confeccionan su figura.

La conoce a detalle, en secreto: sabe que le ocurre cuando está seria; sabe que significa un pestañeo a mitad de la clase; le parece que el esmeralda de sus ojos es más intenso cuando está triste o ha llorado; sabe lo que la hace sonreír, lo que significa cuando frunce el ceño, o muerde sus labios; sabe la diferencia entre un sonrojo y un rojo de ira.

Adora los pliegues de su rostro cuando ríe, llora o se enoja.

Pero no solo le gusta ella: también le gustan los _lirios_, que huelen a su cabello de fuego; le gustan los dulces de _frutillas_, porque sus labios y su perfume huelen a una dulce combinación embriagante; y le gusta hacer sus deberes, porque huelen a _pergamino_. Y el _pergamino_, le recuerda a ella.

_**James **_

* * *

_Como ven no es completamente un JxL, pero espero que les haya gustado. A mí no me convenció del todo el PoV de James, pero Clío y Caríope no están de un buen humor, y no ayudaron a que se me ocurriera algo mejor x.x_

_Todos los tomatazos o galletitas de chocolate, a través de review._


	3. Clavel, Vainilla y Tinta: N Tonks

****

**Este fic corresponde al respuesta del reto Esencias, propuesto por Midnigth en el foro La Ciudad Flotante. El reto consistía en escoger a cinco personajes femeninos o cinco masculinos, y hacer un drabble, de acuerdo con las palabras de una una tabla, en el que otro personaje o su pareja los describiera desde su punto de vista.**

**Yo elegí a Narcissa Black, Lily Evans, N. Tonks, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger.**

* * *

_**Desclaimer: **No, Remus no es mío. Es de Tonks que supo ganarse su corazón. ¡Ah, sí! Y también de Rowling, que los aniquiló._

**Buena Lectura!**

* * *

**III.- Claveles, vainilla y tinta: Nymphadora Tonks**

Es gracioso como ocurren las cosas.

Jamás hubiese imaginado que su mayor locura iba a ser un _clavel_ rosa con olor a chicle.

Porque precisamente eso era Nimphadora Tonks. Una flor simple y común, con sútiles detalles que la hacían única.

Le ama demasiado. Tanto, que duele.

Duele desearla cada luna llena, cuando deja de ser _él _y se convierte en _eso_. Duele escribir una carta en medio de la nada pensando en ella. Pensando, en como repasa el papel añorado sobre sus mejillas, con el afán de sentirlo; en sus labios suaves como pétalos que besan la_ tinta_, e impregnan el papel con su aroma a _vainilla_.

_**Remus**_

* * *

_¿Y bien?, ¿Que les pareció? Todas sus dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, bolas de papel, fruta podrida o si llega a haber un pudín de chocolate como premio, a través de un review por favor n.n_


End file.
